gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Scouting Around Victoria
Scouting Around Victoria is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of Greater South Texas Council. This is a rocker that pairs with a white center from the council. = Activities = REQUIREMENTS FOR SCOUTING AROUND VICTORIA. Complete the starred activity (**) and three additional activities to earn the patch. **1. MEMORIAL SQUARE Location & Contact Information: 402 N. De Leon St. Victoria, TX 77901 Phone: (361) 575-8227 Hours: Always open. Admission: Admission is free. What to do: Read the Texas Historical Marker and monuments. Include the granite monument located diagonally Northeast from the Memorial Square plaque. Answer these questions: # When was the square laid out? : 2. How was the square originally used? : 3. Why did the city stop using this park for its original purpose? : 4. What Native American tribe inhabited the Victoria region? 2. MCNAMARA HOUSE Location & Contact Information: 502 N. Liberty St. Victoria, TX 77901 Phone: (361) 575-8227 Website: http://www.victoriaregionalmuseum.com/mcnamara Hours: Tuesday thru Sunday: 1:00pm-5:00pm CLOSED Monday Admission: Children: $1.00 Adults: $2.00 Groups call two weeks in advance. What to do: Tour the house. Answer these questions: # Who built the McNamara House? : 2. When was the house built? : 3. What was Mr. NcNamara’s profession? : 4. What two things in the formal parlor are actual artifacts? 3. DE LEON PLAZA Location & Contact Information: 101 N. Main St. Victoria, TX 77901 Hours: Always open. Admission: Admission is free. What to do: Tour the plaza and read the markers. Answer these questions: # What was the plaza’s original name? : 2. When was it renamed to De Leon Plaza? : 3. Who was Martin De Leon? 4. FOSSATI’S DELICATESSEN Location & Contact Information: 302 S. Main St. Victoria, TX 77901 Phone: (361) 576-3354 Hours: Monday thru Friday: 11:00am-2:00pm Admission: Admission is free. What to do: Take a look inside and enjoy a delicious lunch Answer these questions: # When was Fossati’s Delicatessen established? : 2. Who established Fossati’s Delicatessen? : 3. What nationality was he? : 4. Is this the original site for the Fossetti Delicatessen? 5. OUR LADY OF LOURDES CATHOLIC CHURCH Location & Contact Information: 105 N. Williams St. Victoria, TX 77901 Phone: (361) 575-3813 Website: http://www.lourdesparish.org Hours: Call for hours. Admission: Admission is free. What to do: Tour the church and read the marker. Answer these questions: # Who was the church constructed to serve? : 2. Where did Rev. Jean Baptiste Teitien travel to get funds to build it? : 3. In what year did the first service take place in the church? : 4. Who was the pastor of the church when a fire destroyed the building? 6. VICTORIA PUBLIC LIBRARY Location & Contact Information: 302 N. Main St. Victoria, TX 77901 Phone: (361) 485-3302 Website: http://victoriapubliclibrary.org/ Hours: Monday thru Thursday: 9:00am-9:00pm Friday & Saturday: 9:00am-5:00pm CLOSED Sunday & Holidays Admission: Admission is free. What to do: Tour the library and read the Texas Historical Marker in the library about Viola Case. Answer these questions: # After Reverend John R. Shive died, who ran the school that he founded? : 2. To what was the school renamed in 1870? : 3. How did the Victoria Public Library begin? 7. MUSEUM OF THE COASTAL BEND Location & Contact Information: 2200 East Red River Victoria, TX 77901 Phone: (361) 582-2511 Website: http://www.museumofthecoastalbend.org Hours: Tuesday thru Saturday: 10:00am-4:00pm Admission: Children under 4: Free Chlidren 4yrs-8th grade: $2.00 Adults: $3.50 What to do: Tour the museum. Answer these questions: # What was the name of La Salle’s ship? : 2. How many cannons did La Salle bring to Texas? 8. NAVE MUSEUM Location & Contact Information: 306 W. Commercial Victoria, TX 77901 Phone: (361) 575-8227 Website: http://www.victoriaregionalmuseum.com/Nave Hours: Tuesday thru Sunday: 1:00pm-5:00pm CLOSED Monday Admission: Children: $1.00 Adults: $2.00 What to do: Take a tour of the fine arts museum. 9. TEXAS ZOO Location & Contact Information: 110 Memorial Drive Victoria, TX 77901 Phone: (361) 573-7681 Website: http://www.texaszoo.org Hours: Daily 9:00am-5:00pm (Front gates close at 4:30pm) Admission: Children 2 and under: Free Children 3-12: $3.50 Adults: $4.50 Call for group rates for 21 or more guests and for guided tour rates. What to do: Tour the zoo and see over 150 species of animals native to South Texas. 10. 1892 VICTORIA COUNTY COURTHOUSE Location & Contact Information: 101 N. Bridge St. Victoria, TX 77901 Phone: (361) 575-4558 Website: http://www.victoriacountytx.org Hours: Call ahead. Admission: Call ahead. What to do: Read Texas Historical Marker in front of the 1892 Courthouse. Enter the 1967 Courthouse to take a tour of the inside of the old one. Answer these questions: # When was the courthouse built? : 2. What happened to the architect in 1892? : 3. What is the name of the style in which the Courthouse was designed? ''Answers may be found at the link" = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = http://www.gsgst.org/images2/patches/Scouting%20Around%20Victoria%20Requirements.pdf